Harold Cullen
by robert32514
Summary: Upon his return from Gringott's on Harry's first year, Dumbledores stumbles on a secret that could change everything and give him the edge needed to save Harry instead of sacrifcing him for the 'Greater Good' Can a father forgive an old friend and unite together for a more nobler cause?
1. Chapter 1

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 1 Hope for the future**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyers do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

**Ch. 1 Hope for the future.**

** July 30th, 1663, after sunset**

He had been watching his newborn son, Hadrian Carlisle Cullen sleep so peacefully in his little crib. He didn't know why he felt he could control himself and his thirst so soon after turning. Even now, his new Vampiric nature was telling him to take and drain the only source of sustenance in front of him, but his heart was holding it back even if just barely. But Hadrians blood was calling and it took every ounce of will power to restrain himself.

"I'm so sorry my son, I don't think you will be safe with me any longer. I know your Grandfather may be rough with you, but you must be strong my little Hadrian."

"It doesn't have to be that way forever Dr. Cullen. Just a bit of time.", an unfamiliar feminine voice spoke from the darkness of his home.

Quicker than the eye can see, acting on instincts and in the protection of his son and Heir, Carlisle grabbed his sleeping child from his crib and held him in a protective embrace. It was only through his heightened senses that he could pinpoint his homes intruder.

Looking at a certain spot he warned with a snarl, "I can hear your heartbeat. So either reveal yourself, or I'll do it for you by ripping your heart out of your very breast."

"Intriguing," said female voice as her form rippled in the darkness then stepped into the light. "I have heard a Vampires sense of hearing is ten times more acute than that of the wolves."

"Who are you? And why have you called me Doctor? Though medicine is what I practiced in secret, I am in no way ready for such a title."

"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw. The child you hold is my last direct descendant."

That declaration calmed the elder Cullens mind somewhat, but her answer confused him. "What do you mean descendant?"

Removing her hood and stepping further into the candle light, her face was like a beauty like no other. Her face resembled that of his late wife who died bringing their son into the world. Same black raven hair, same angular face, same green eyes. His sons eyes. "Is this proof enough of my intentions and identity?"

Carlisle Cullen was many things, a slave to his fathers beliefs and over zealousness. Being the son of an Episcopalian, a witness to his fathers continues slaughtering of innocent people accused of witch craft, and more. But since the moment this woman came into his home, he was curious as to her intentions. But if she was honest and he thought she was, then she gave him a way to help his child while he dealt with the thirst.

"How can you help me?", he asked as he signaled her to a chair with a free hand while holding his sleeping son close to his heart.

As she sat, she slid him an unknown red object on a white stick.

"What's this?", picking up said object.

"A blood pop, a treat for vampires for when needing to subdue their thirst around humans. Helps keep them calm, helps them focus. Unfortunately, it's a temporary fix."

"Pop?"

"Try it, you'll see."

Picking it up, he sniffed it at first, the smell amazingly like cherries if he was correct, placed the red end into his mouth, and moaned at the taste, texture, and flavor. His primal urges quelled to a slow crawl.

"Where can I get more of these?"

"In the magical world!", she answered

That phrase got his attention. She looked into his slowly opening eyes and saw his red irises go black, but she came prepared. Before he could move, she swiftly raised one of her arms off the table in which it lay, and with a snap of her fingers, a tongue of flame was produced in the same hand she raised while shaking her head and she smirked as he he got the general gist of her warning, as if saying "I don't think so.", a moment later she closed it, extinguishing the flame.

"You're a witch!"

"Very perceptive, Mr. Cullen. Yes, I am a witch, just as your wife, dear Melanie was, and like the child you hold is a wizard, and a very powerful one at that."

"How is that possible?"

"Come now Mr. Cullen, did you think Vampires were the only mystical creatures out there?", With that, she raised her her hand again and waved it around for a moment, casting notice me not charms.

"Most likely casting a spell.", Carlisle thought to himself.

For over an hour she explained the truth about the magical realm, how it was hidden since the time of Merlin. She even informed him because of his fathers, Hadrians grandfathers ruthlessness that he would not live beyond his seventh birthday due to accidental magic. She assured him that Hadrian would be safe where she would send him. It was something she was sure he would be grateful for in the future. A surprise if you will

She allowed him him a few more moments. It was then she heard a phrase that she would one day hear in the future on the future screens Muggles would one day make through the advancement of technology and theater.

"You will travel far, my little Hadrian, but I will never leave you, even in the face of my own curse. The Richness of my life, is now your own. All that I am, all that I feel, I bequeath to you my son. You will carry me inside you, all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, see my life through your eyes as your life shall be seen in mine. The son becomes the father, and the father, becomes a son. This is all I can send with you, my little Hadrian, my only son.", With that done, he kissed his son goodbye on his brow, and placed him gently into Lady Ravenclaws arms.

"You have made a wise choice, Mr. Cullen. And I assure you, you will see him again. I swear it."

"You better hope so, because if you don't, I will find you, and I will kill you. Magic or not.", he swore.

"I would expect nothing less.", and with that, she stood and gave a bow. Taking a step back into the shadows. Hearing a faint pop, he knew they were gone.

Carlisle looked about and retrieved what little mementos of proof of Hadrians existence,and exited the house. Turning one last time to gaze at his ancestral home, with a sigh, he turned back to the road and walked where ever the wind would take him. Looking for a way to fight his thirst while opening his mind to new possibilities and accepting magic for what it was. Like he, Magic was a part of nature as Vampires were, and he would have to work on remembering that. He just hoped his son would forgive him when they were reunited.

**Just a heads up, I know I cheated on using Marlon Brandos' speech from Superman 1 starring the Legendary and my personal favorite childhood hero Christopher Reeve and Margot Kidder and Gene Hackman. What can I say, I was inspired.**


	2. Chapter 1 To right a wrong

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 1 To right a wrong**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Myers do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Authors note: There are many Albus Dumbledore Bashing stories out there, more than there is Positive Dumbledore stories. I wrote almost a year ago a major Dumbledore bashing story that made no sense. It was one of my first that I tried to do a better version than JasonMorganfan's version and after reading it over a period of time, I became disgusted with how I wrote it. So in knowing I promised to better myself as a writer for Fanfiction and to be fairer as a writer, here is another attempt. I will leave the original Prologue as is and work from there. So, on with the story.**

** Ch. 1 To right a wrong**

He could not believe it. He stared down at the sleeping child whom was within the infirmary and laying before him. Just hours before, the boy had miraculously fought off Voldemort as he had been called away to Gringott's on urgent business.

What surprised him was, laying before him, was the lost heir of the Hawkins Clan, and the last human heir to the Cullen Family name. Oh, he knew of Carlisle Cullen. They were long term friends who had met up every few years or so to discuss family, medicine, and business. Oh how it would do to surprise his old friend with the return of his only biological child. But there was other business as well. With the Will of Lily and James now within his hands or for the moment, in his robes and the information within can finally right several wrongs.

When Harry fought to protect the Philosophers Stone from Tom, Albus Dumbledore had been summoned to Gringotts due to the Will becoming active for some unknown reason. He had not known there ever was a Will. It seemed that when he found out and reviewed its contents, that he had a lot of things that needed to be set right. One being that the entire reason for the Will now becoming active was because of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She had tampered not only with time, but also with Young Harry's life and in doing so, didn't realize how many lives were ruined because of her actions. One of the lives nearly ruined was Carlisle's. Another was Sirius Blacks. Because of her plans, James and Lily whom were no longer among the living, were targeted because of a prophecy that is no longer valid where Harry Potter is concerned, because Biologically speaking, he is not a Potter by birth. He was a Cullen and a Hawkins. Son of Carlisle and Maria Cullen-Hawkins. The last true Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble Family, descended from Rowena Ravenclaw's side of the family through an offshoot of her second daughter Heather whom married into the Hawkins Clan via her husband, Anthony Hawkins. When Dumbledore learned all of this, he immediately returned to Hogwarts and fire called Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement, and explained to her the situation. When she came through the floo and looked at the Will herself, she too realized that several mistakes had been made and reacted accordingly to right them and in doing so, returned to the Ministry of Magic to go through Sirius Black's trial transcripts and to immediately have him removed from Azkaban.

His monitors on Harry and the stone told him through their whistling after her departure that Harry and the stone was in danger. He rushed from his office and quickly made it to the childs side as fast as his aged legs could dare take him. Hours later, here they were within the Infirmary.

"Oh Harry, you poor child. How I've wronged you. I'm so, so sorry." he whispered. "Now that I look upon you, really look at you, you do look like you father, as you no doubt retained your hair and eyes from your mother Maria Hawkins. I promise, you and Carlisle will be reunited. Just rest Harry, you deserve it. I can only hope your father can forgive an old man's foolish actions." Patting the still sleeping boys bandaged hand, he stood and returned to his office.

Minutes afterword, he called and spoke with Minerva and and told her what he had found. When he let her see the Will, she was beyond shocked. Albus was about to call for a house elf to bring something strong to drink for them both when his fireplace roared and out walked Amelia followed by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Albus," the Minister sputtered. "What is the meaning of this? Sirius Black, innocent and the Potter boy the last of the Hawkins line?"

"It's no lie Cornelius, read James and Lily Potter's Last Will and Testament yourself if you will. I just found out hours ago myself when it suddenly became active." The aged Headmaster answered wearily, presenting the Will and dropping it on the desk before the Minister whose fat fingers snatched it up and began to read it and paled in realization. Dumbledore conjured a seat, allowing the Minister to fall into said chair as he finished reading the Will.

"So, it's true. She did steal a child from the past." The Minister of Magic said as he shakily lowered the letter and leaned back with a tired sigh and removed his bowlers hat and tiredly rubbed his face.

"She did so because of his Grandfather and elder Cullen who claimed to have hunted and condemned our kind to burn at the stake because he had no magic of his own and wanted revenge against a community he thought spurned him and denied him what he thought was his rightfully his. By then, Maria had died after childbirth, and Carlisle had been turned."

"Turned?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, turned. He is a vampire. Not like ours magical Vampires, mind you. His kind are...somewhat different. Governed in fact by the Volturi in Volterra, Italy. Unlike most vampires of our world, the Vampires of which Carlisle and the Volturi belong to, are immune to everything short of fire. Yes, they drink blood. Carlisle, through years of incredible restraint, has never had a drop of human blood. Instead, he drinks from Natures creatures, wolves, lions, deers, bears, and the like."

"But he is still a Vampire Albus!" the Minister nearly shouted now having shot from his seat.

"His kind are not governed by us." Albus insisted and continued his argument with a startling and dangerous truth. "And if we were to deny him what is his and that means his son, he would go to and unite with the Volturi to retrieve his son. And his kind can and will wipe us out if they wanted to. The Volturi know of us as we know of them. If we were to fight with them, we would surely lose as they are near indestructible." Albus said calmly, yet internally could not believe how an idiot like Cornelius Fudge could have ever become Minister of Magic. Fudge was alright for a peacetime Minister, but during War, Cornelius would be foolish to lead the people because they would all surely die.

"He's right, Cornelius. Harry must be returned to his father. Even I know of the Volturi through my father. We would not last a single day in a battle with the Volturi, especially since their kind of Vampire possess gifts that make the Volturi near God-like in comparison to us."

"B-But he's the Boy-Who-Lived. He was born here? Wasn't he?" Cornelius asked looking between the Headmaster of Hogwarts, to his Deputy, and finally Amelia before looking back to Dumbledore.

"Yes, he was. Over three hundred years ago. He is British born of Rowena Ravenclaw's family and the Hawkins Bloodline. But he is also a Cullen. I met his father Carlisle once, many years ago. A bright man, he's now a Muggle Doctor or Healer if I'm not mistaken. We meet every once in a while to talk about things. His resilience to not need to feed on human's has given him the strength to save lives within the Muggle Hospitals. His wife and his adopted children, all vampires, has followed his stead and feeds from animals as well. His wife is an House decorator and restorer. His adopted sons and daughters possess other gifts that would see to the need to watch over and protect young Harry during the summer." Albus surmised.

"And what of Black?" Cornelius asked.

"That is being taken care of. Sirius has already been removed and placed into protective custody until his trial. I assume you will be informing the proper Ministry for wherever Mr. Cullen currently presides and will see to informing him of this recent development?" Amelia asked, looking to her former teacher and current Headmaster.

"Yes. If memory serves me correct, he may currently be in Alaska with his cousins who also prefer his unique diet and tastes. I'm sure Mr. Johnson, the current 1st Wizard or American Minister will aid me in finding and speaking with Mr. Cullen about his son."

"Very well. How is Mr. Pot-Cul- Dammit, what do I call him?" The Minister asked, flushed.

"He only knows of the name of which he's currently been going by. Either myself or Minerva will speak to him of the new circumstances." he said as he looked to his Deputy Headmistress who nodded as she then stood and walked out of the office, presumably to speak to her Lion cub currently laying within the Infirmary.

"What of the Muggles he's been living with Professor?" Amelia asked.

"It's come to my attention that the Dursley's are not the ideal family I should have left him with. I'm currently unsure physical wise, but psychologically, emotionally, and very likely verbally, they have been abusive towards him. Poppy has informed me he is pale, underweight, and malnourished. His height is also a problem. When I went back to and checked my folders where the registry of attendance shows who will be going to our school, I was appalled to find they left him in a cupboard under the stairs as his room. A slight peak on the surface of his mind and memories, as loath as I am to admit to using Legilimency on a child, showed that he has used that room all of his life since I gave him to Petunia Dursley-Evans to watch over. I know now that it was a mistake to do so. He should have been with Sirius Black all along."

"What did they do to him, if you don't mind me asking?" Amelia asked, leaning forward, hard eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint.

"He was treated no better than a house-elf. He cooked and cleaned for them while getting very little to eat. Water and bread was all he was ever fed. He's never had a childhood he should have had. In so doing, he has scars from accidents that were not treated and just thrown into the cupboard under the stairs as his magic healed him. He's never been vaccinated for any diseases which Poppy has taken to fix with Severus's aid. They even give him his cousin's cast off, over sized clothing instead of buying him new ones."

"Albus, tell me you're joking?" The Minister asked, a bit sweaty and pale. Seeing Dumbledore's dark and narrowed eyes, he knew the Headmaster was not. "There must be something we can do?"

"There is. I have contacts in the Muggle Worlds Law enforcement. One word from me, and The Dursley's will not be able to recover from this." Amelia said, with a determined and pissed off look upon her face.

"It would also be prudent to have them look into Mr. Vernon Dursley's sister, Marge or Margaret. It seems her dog or dogs enjoyed attacking young Harry, as the Dursley's as a whole enjoy seeing him scamper up a tree to escape said dog. Several times according to Harry's memory, her dog has viciously assaulted Harry on more than one occasion and tore into his legs."

"Didn't you have anyone watching him?" Amelia cried out, tears falling down her face.

The Minister too was upset as he narrowed his eyes at Albus as he to, was clearly upset at this dark and dangerous bit of information.

Albus removed his top hat, plopping it onto his desk, and sighed tiredly, "Sadly, yes. I had a squib, a woman named Arabella Figg watching him. Because of me trying to protect him from Death Eaters who would want retaliation for Voldemort's demise, I turned a blind eye to his problems, hoping Petunia could change. I will never be able to forgive myself for ignoring him and his pain for all these years."

"How can you live with yourself, Dumbledore?" Amelia growled out with the Minister nodding in agreement.

"Sometimes, I ask myself the same thing. In trying to protect him from Death Eaters, I failed to protect him from his mothers family." He answered as he removed his glasses and rubbed the nose ridges between his eyes.

"You know this could compromise your friendship with Carlisle Cullen when he finds out, and he will." Cornelius said as a matter fact.

"I know. I am willing to face the consequences."

"Even if it means Harry doesn't return to Hogwarts. James Potter may have blood adopted him and made him his heir, but everyone knows Houses Potter and Hawkins have been going to Hogwarts since its founding. Are you so stupid that you would risk his safety for that?" Amelia hollered, justifiably as she stood and huffed, her magic beginning to manifest visibly due to her anger.

"There is nothing I can say to make it right. I can only hope Carlisle's gentle nature would allow him to forgive me." Dumbledore answered as he allowed a few tears to fell from his eyes. "As well as Harry."

"Let's hope so, because as an Aunt and a parental figure to my niece Susan, even I would have a hard time forgiving you and I would seriously consider placing Harry elsewhere where schooling is concerned. I can only hope Carlisle will do otherwise." Amelia finished as she then turned and left through Dumbledore's office doors and went to check on her niece and to check on the now known Cullen and Hawkins heir. She'd then return to the Ministry and pull a late shift in order to make sure Sirius was coherent for his trial.

"You don't realize how much of a slippery slope you are on Albus. We'll do our part and hope Mr. Cullen can be convinced to follow tradition and allow Harry to continue his magical education at Hogwarts instead of elsewhere, but I wouldn't hold my breath." The Minister said as he grabbed grabbed his had and plopped it on his head. "But you, have a lot of explaining to do when Carlisle meets his son for the first time in almost over 300 years. Good day." and with that, used the Floo of the Headmasters office to return to his own office. It was going to be a long week where it concerned Sirius Blacks trial and speaking with the Vampire Carlisle Cullen. Oh, how he hated his becoming Minister sometimes, he thought to himself.

After a few moments to collect himself, Albus got up and went to his fireplace and placed an international floo call to the American Ministry in hopes to finding and contacting his old friend.

**Meanwhile, in Alaska**

A pale pixie-like young female Vampire known as Alice Cullen began to pause as her eyes glazed over with a gasp escaping her lips before her family as she and they were gathered together in a warm room with their cousins, of The Denali Coven.

"Alice, is everything alright?" A concerned Jasper Hale asks he holds his wife.

Edward Cullen stood as did the others, whom were sitting and laughing mere moments before, "Harry! Carlisle, Harry's alive." he called out loudly

"What?" the entire room began to shout until Carlisle stepped up to his adopted daughter and holds her shoulders as she came to and looked at him.

"What about Harry? What did you see?" he asked.

"We have to get to Europe. He's at a place...an old...castle. I think it's called...Hogwarts?" she said as she leaned into her husband for emotional support as she had seen her little brother and his many possible futures, and not all of them good, yet there was more than one that showed promise if they played their cards right.

"Hogwarts?" he said to himself until it came to him, "Albus!" he whispered in realization. "We have to get to Scotland."

**Here's the rewritten Chapter 2 for this story. Read, and review. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2 Reunification

**Harold Cullen**

**Ch. 2 Reunification**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyers do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Reunification**

"Why can't I get on the train, Professor?" Harry asked as he had been escorted to the Headmasters office while his friends were leaving. Ron and Hermione were rather put out while many of Gryffindore had looked and wore curious expressions, including Hagrid. The Deputy Headmistress didn't answer right away as they re-entered the Castle and walked up and towards the Headmasters Office. She remained silent on the matter until they neared the Gargoyle that separated them from the Headmasters Office.

"It's not my place to tell you, young Harry. But the truth of the matter is, there has been certain revelations about you that have come to light, making the Dursley's unfit to watch over you any further." she answered without revealing too much information.

Harry was somewhat glad that he didn't have to go back, but was now curious himself and yet, worried at the same time about where he would go and with whom would take him in. only Hedwig on his shoulder kept him from freaking out as she gently nipped his ear and began rubbing her head on his cheek.

Stopping before the gargoyle, the Deputy Headmistress called out "Ice Mice!" Sliding to the side, both Teacher and student walked ahead and rode up a flight of stone stairs that moved upward like an airport escalator. When they stood before a golden door with many images and Runes upon it, the door opened as the room itself came within visual range. Harry got a good look within the room for the first time and had to take a step back. He was awed by the sight of the many books, doodads, and objects strewn all over the room and on the shelves. The place reminded him of what little bit of the 'Sword in the Stone' he seen when he and his cousin was younger before his Aunt caught him watching and thrown him into his cupboard. The room itself looked just like Merlin's room. It also seemed impossibly bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Ah Minerva. So glad you could bring young Harry here." The Headmaster said as he sat behind his desk, his eyes twinkling behind his small glasses, somewhat. He had a smile on his face while in front of his desk sat many people in two chairs and a rather long comfortable looking sofa. A man with brushed back golden hair, and a woman, most likely his wife, with reddish-brown hair rose from their chairs in their corner of the room. Both wore casual clothing and jeans as if they were trying to stave off the Winter cold, though the room itself felt warm enough. There were others, another couple of males that seemed to look teenage and with various degrees of colored hair with similar clothing as the Elder man and woman. There were what appeared to be two teen girls who also stood beside two of the guys as if their life depended on them being close. All of them looked at Harry as if they were happy to finally see him. And yet it was the Elder man whom looked as if he wanted to snatch Harry up and never let go. For reasons Harry couldn't fathom, he felt as if he knew the man as images began to flood his mind of a somewhat younger version of the man before him with longer hair, looked down upon him with a smile and with love and warmth. How and why did he feel drawn to this man, bothered him somewhat?

As this group of people either stood and or sat off to the left side of the room, another group of men and a single woman also stood and or sat off to the right side of the room. Two of them he also seemed to feel a pull to as another older woman looked like one of the girls he knew in Hufflepuff, a one Susan Bones.

One of the last men, a somewhat overweight man with a near fashionable taste in suits with a bowler hat in his hands, stepped forward a bit nervously, a hand outstretched, "Hello Mr. Potter. I am Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. It's an honor to finally meet you." he said as Harry took his hand and shook it.

"Thank you. Um, what is a Minister of Magic?" Harry asked, not used to knowing a lot of things due to his upbringing. Almost all of the rooms looked to and growled a small bit while looking to the Headmaster who winced at this. Cornelius sighed at the neglect and gave himself a reminder to speak to Albus on his neglect of informing the boy about his role in their world, went on to explain what a Minister of Magic was and did. A few minutes later and Harry finally nodded in understanding as the Minister introduced the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a one Lady Amelia Bones, as well as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Within his mind, he once again began to have flashes of images of days long gone where these men were or may have been a huge part of his life as the man known as Sirius Black, knelt to a knee and held out a hand, "Hello Harry. It's been a long time. Why, it was not that long ago when you once used to call me 'Pa-foo' and Moony here 'Moo-ey'."

This information would have unlocked bits of his memory had it not been for his dumbfounded expression, forcing Sirius Black to transform into his Grim Animagus form, and sit before Harry, whom stumbled back somewhat, and yet caught himself. Once the images stopped, he remembered, he began to slowly review memories of a time he didn't remember, and yet he did, and in some of his memories, were these two men. He launched himself at Sirius who took the boy into his arms after shifting back. Both man and child cried for what seemed hours, but were really only mere minutes. Remus also took Harry into his arms as he too knelt to Harry's level and hugged the boy when Sirius passed the crying boy to him.

Eventually, Remus who took out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, cleared up the boys face and eyes as well as his own, began to speak, "Harry, I have missed you, so very much. Not a day goes by that I didn't want to see you or take you into my home. But due to a personal problem I have, I was prevented from doing so. But, enough of that for now. The Headmaster has something he needs to speak to you about. And it concerns our new friends here." Remus said as he turned the boy around and pointed to the people Harry first looked at.

When his memory flashes began, he didn't just unlock the memories of Sirius and Remus, but also the man with blond hair. Harry walked up to the man, Remus's hand sliding from his shoulder as Harry approached him. The blond haired man too walked towards and then knelt as did the elder woman.

"I've carried you inside me." Harry began as if in a trance, his head lowering to eye level with Carlisle, only for the man to choke at these words and aided Harry to continue them with him since uttering those same words all those many years ago, words that he once said to his son.

"All the days of your life." Carlisle continued with him.

"I have made your strength my own."

"Seen your life through my eyes, as you have seen through mine."

As one, both finished the phrase together, as the man and child unconsciously raised their hands as one and placed it flat against each others open palm, as the final phrase was spoken, "The Son becomes the Father, and the Father becomes a Son." A glow in each of their hands showed the bond between father and son once again awakening as the moment it died down, and it was then that Harry knew whom this man was as he threw himself into his fathers arms.

"Dad." Harry cried as he trembled, showing how he was once again crying, as well as his vulnerabilities. Carlisle Cullen held his son as if his life depended on it, his eyes closed as he held his son, kissing his face and hair while recapturing his scent once more. A few minutes later Harry stilled in his arms as Carlisle then pulled him back a bit and saw Harry was merely asleep within his arms. Harry squirmed and snuggled himself back into the mans arms, as if they were the safest place he could be despite the mans body temperature.

Carlisle would have sighed if he was still human as he stood, and with his wife Esme's help, took Harry's arms and wrapped them around his neck while Harry's head rested on Carlisle's shoulder, his small breath of air blowing on Carlisles neck. Rubbing soothing circles on his sons back, Carlisle turned to his eldest human friend, "Thank you, Albus. Though I am still angry with where you left my son, and with the people they were, I'm hoping you can make it right and have them charged for their abuse through the mundane Law Enforcement."

Amelia Bones stepped forward, "It will be done, Mr. Cullen." she said as she stepped forward. She looked to the boy in his arms, "What are you going to do with Harry here?"

"For the moment, I and my family are staying in a motel..." he began, only to be cut off by Sirius.

"No, that won't work. Kreature," Sirius called out, not allowing any of the Cullens to object to his sudden idea.

A small pop sounded with a bizarre looking little creature with large lengthy drooping ears, big eyes that seemed older that its aged body, with graying skin and a what looked like a pillow case for clothing covering a portion of its body, "Oh, Nasty Master calling poor Kreature. What would Mistress say about nasty blood traitor."

Sirius was about to shout out to the house elf, when an arm from his friend Remus stopped him and then pointed at the unconscious boy in the Cullen Patriarchs arms. Taking a deep breathe Sirius spoke softly, "Kreature, from now on, you will not speak any negative remarks about those whom are to stay under my roof. From here on, you will do all that I say, you will speak and treat others with respect that is to befit the House of Black. I want you to return to Grimmauld place and I want you to clean it up completely. I will be having company staying there in a few hours and will be there for some time."

"You don't have to do this Lord Black.." Esme tried only for Sirius to not hear of it as he waved her objection off.

"Please, Lady Esme. You're the stepmother to my Godson, adopted mother to a handful of amazing and well brought up children who have put aside their differences with my friends...illness for lack of a better term, for Harry's sake. So please, let me do this for you. I've lost a lot of years in a dank dark cell, not being there for Harry like I should have. It's the least I can do and this way, Harry can have the best of both worlds. And you may all call me Sirius. Lord Black was my father." he said as he smiled as softly as possible since he was still suffering somewhat from his exposure and time in Azkaban. Eventually, Amelia was able to get him the needed immediate medical attention he needed while she searched for and found Remus Lupin. Both men had

"It sounds like a win-win to me," jumped in Emmet Cullen, the mate of Rosalie Hale, and now older brother of the boy in Carlisle's arms, seeing as he was the youngest male among the men in the family. "There will be plenty of things to learn where Magic is concerned."

"Question, how did he know about being Carlisles son, let alone Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin here?" Rosalie asked. "And let's not forget that you still have to inform the Volturi as they're keeping an eye on us as it is."

"Magic is a fickle and amazing thing, Ms. Hale." Dumbledore began. "Sometimes, it can aid us in our memories even at the most unexpected of times. I think the bright light you just saw showed that Rowena left a trigger in Harry's mind, ensuring that he would remember upon first visual and physical contact exactly who Carlisle is and what they are to one another." Headmaster Dumbledore answered.

"As for the Volturi, I've already sent Aro a letter as he knew I had a son whom was taken by a witch all those years ago. Since the Volturi has a treaty with the Magical Realm, he knows he cannot react lest he had no choice, and with how large the worlds magical community is, even the Volturi would be hard pressed to win in the fight, as I would fight on my sons side."

Esme kissed Carlisles' cheek and gave him her support while his son Emmet offered his support as well.

The Minister of Magic, afraid as he was on meeting the Vampire for the first time earlier in the day, found himself now somewhat comfortable around Carlisle when he said this. He then revealed he had some things belonging to young Harry since he was the last of the Hawkin's clan as well as was adopted and was supposed to be brought up to be the last of the Potter Clan as well, "Mr. Cullen.."

"Carlisle Minister. Please, call me Carlisle." the head of the Olympia Clan said with a casual and friendly attitude.

"Carlisle then. This is paperwork that I was able to retrieve from the Ministry on and for the Hawkins Clan as well as Clan Potter. The rest you'll find in Gringotts when Harry is able to take his place as the Head of what once thought to be an extinct Line as well as the last of a thankfully still existing line through Harry by adoption."

Esme took the file from the Minister and quickly skimmed over the paperwork that was within the folder since her husband had the little boy within his arms. "Thank you Minister."Carlisle said as he took his free hand and shook it. The Minister shook a bit since the vampires hands were cold as ice. But for reasons that stumped him, he noticed this problem didn't affect Harry as he rested in his fathers arms. Not even shaking a bit from the Vampires body temperature. He noticed how the boys Owl had landed on and acknowledged the woman Esme, as it sat on her shoulder.

The adults talked further about Harry's chances of continuing his magical Education within Hogwarts, but Carlisle was adamant that Harry needed a normal Education just as much as his Magical Education since Dumbledore gave him a list of what the classes were that Harry had already taken for the year and what he is expected to take in the coming year, and since some of these were not very educative in any sense of the word, Carlisle was able to reassign his sons classes that he thought and knew could be beneficial for Harry in the coming future. Meaning, no divination, no History of Magic since he learned from the Co-Headmistress earlier in the day when discussing the classes, that the teacher is a ghost who refused to pass on and only ever talked about one period in Magical History, and Astronomy was a bust since it's teacher was way out of date in material and knowledge. After learning about the Potions teacher his attitude towards his students, Carlisle was adamant in his his ruling that the man was not allowed within a hundred feet of his son. When Severus had arrived at the beginning of the meeting, he tried to read the Vampires minds, but Edwards talent was stronger and saw his memories and nearly hurt the man, if not for Emmet stopping him with Edward demanding the man leave the room. When Carlisle asked what the problem was, Edward answered and it was then Carlisle demanded the Potions Teacher leave and Esme stating that she refused to allow her stepson anywhere near the man in the future and demanded that unless the Potions Master and Professor Severus Snape changed how he teaches as well as teaching the classes about safety first and accordingly as a teacher was supposed to teach, as well as with a more positive attitude and with fairness towards his students, then it would only be right to hire a tutor for Harry. Dumbledore had his clearly scared teacher leave as the other sons and daughters of the Olympian Clan and the last two Marauders were close to bringing harm upon the man. Even the head of the DMLE was close to cursing the man when she heard what Edward told her and the others.

Eventually, the Minister had to return to the Ministry, claiming there was work that needed to be taken care of and duties he needed tending to. Using Dumbledores floo, he disappeared in a green flash of flame.

Sirius then explained that he had a cousin whom he promised to talk to as soon as possible, and that last he knew was a certified Potions Mistress in her own right and would see about speaking and asking her to teach Harry what she knew about Potions. Dumbledore tried to interject, but even Sirius and Carlisle informed him that the decisions they made for Harry's schooling was better than what they had seen and learned so far. And since Carlisle was Harry's father and rightful guardian, he was the one to make the choices for Harry's future education.

Seeing he wasn't going to win in this argument, Dumbledore relented and eventually agreed. Remus promised to aid Harry's education in History of Magic while Edward, Carlisles first adopted son, promised to teach Harry in todays updated Astronomy work since Mundane Astronomy is far superior and the fact that Alice's powers shows that Divination is meant for those who have the gift of sight, and no one else, so Harry had no need for that class in the next year. Jasper and the others would teach Harry his muggle or mundane education during the summer while he learned his Magical Education during the School Period.

Dumbledore was a little put out about that, but even he could not argue with that assumption. Eventually, a deal was made between the Headmaster and the Potter-Cullen-Black alliance concerning Harrys learning.

Since the Cullens were not willing to travel by Magical fire as they didn't trust it could or could not trust that it would not harm them, a Port Key was created by Dumbledore as they decided that it would be a better idea to travel via Port Key.

Esme saw that the day was getting pretty late and said so. The entirety of the Cullen Clan, Sirius, and Remus took the Port Key together since it was an elongated rope that Sirius conjured with Dumbledore enchanting, and as a way to not wake Harry during the transition towards the Port Key's magic, Remus used a sleeping charm on Harry so he could not be affected by the magical transport device. The Cullens were somewhat dizzy from the Port Key but quickly spooled themselves together since they landed on their feet instead of falling on the ground. They found themselves outside a darkened neighborhood. It was Sirius who showed them the secret since it had remained under a Fidelius for several days after Sirius had recovered from Azkaban and was able to take his place as head of House Black. Sirius himself was the secret keeper since it was his families home. Once inside, he showed them how to navigate the house as they were led around to learn the ins and outs.

He then showed them where they could put the boy since Remus had made sure Dumbledore had handed over Harry's trunk, with Hedwig showing up at a window outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place a little over an hour later, proving that she would follow wherever her boy went due to their bond. Remus let her in and allowed her to settle on his shoulder until he made it to Harry's room where he was able to check in the rooms closet for a perch. Finding one, he cleaned it of the cobwebs and dust it had collected over the years and set it near Harry's bed. Hedwig jumped from the man's shoulder and landed on the perch, her eyes finding the form of her human and seemed to relax as Carlisle seemed to acknowledge her and nod at her in respect. She bowed her head somewhat as if to bow in return. Carlisle gently brushed a finger over the Snowy Owls head, getting appreciative croons from the pure white creature whose eyes closed for a few moments to enjoy the attention, causing Esme to chuckle at the owls antics as she watched from the doorway.

Carlisle, Esme, and Hedwig stayed with Harry all throughout the night leading through to the morning, sitting on a set of conjured chairs that Remus had made for them as Sirius introduced the remaining Cullen family to the now clean house.

Rosalie accidentally brushed up against a curtain that then opened by itself and revealed a painting of a pale skinned, black haired, crazy eyed woman, screaming bloody murder, spouting out many curses and filthy words until Sirius showed up.

"Shut up, you hag." he shouted as he wrestled with the curtains drapes before he was bale to close them, shutting up the portrait of the crazed woman. When he finished closing it, he turned back to the confused crowd, "Sorry about that. My mother. I haven't gone around to removing her from the wall yet. I think she's put a permanent sticking charm on the portrait."

"You do know, there is a such thing as paint thinner that can destroy the portrait and if you'd like, we can cut the portrait out of the wall and you can seal up the hole it would leave behind." Jasper Whitlock informed the former prisoner.

Sirius thought on this, not having thought of that before, and then smiled mischievously. Stepping aside, he raised his arms, signaling for whichever Cullen wanted to do the honor. Emmet himself stepped forward with a smirk, cracking his knuckles as he looked at the wall that the curtain and portrait covered before he then stabbed both sets of his outstretched fingers into the wall one after the other, cutting around it if you will, a rather large rectangular hole in the wall, starting from the top, down on both sides, and then finishing the bottom. He then grasped the cut out section of wall with both hands and pulled.

Turning back to the man of the House Black, he asked with a smirk, "Where would you like this, Mr. Black?"

With a chuckle, Sirius showed him the basement as Remus who came down a minute later, saw the hole in the wall, sighed in exasperation, and with a wave of his wand, filled it in, making it seem as if the wall itself had never been touched or had anything hanging on it.

Esme whom left almost the room her husband and stepson and hour later, began to take in the house and began making mental examinations and ideas to spruce it up a bit. She spoke with Sirius on this while the Cullen children walked around a bit, found the Family Library while Sirius warned them to be wary as some of the books are not only sentient, but would have dark curses on them and more than likely are dark in of themselves. He even warned them to be wary of whatever magical creatures were festering in the house due to Kreatures negligence, such as Poxies and Boggarts.

Rosalie and Remus sat and discussed their fears due to Remus' condition and the naturalness of them being enemies when Remus told his story of how he was bitten by another Werewolf and Wizard named Fenrir Greyback. How his father insulted the man/beast, resulting in Fenrir attacking him as a child. His father died searching for a cure and making Remus poor in the process.

Rosalie could sympathize with the man that was Remus Lupin as she too told her story. She and Remus were kindred spirits whereas they were both violated at unexpected periods of their lives, changing their lives forever.

Sirius later showed the family the back area of the house so they could come and go when they had to go out to feed. Esme had to coax Carlisle out of the room while Sirius promised to watch over Harry. Remus on the other hand began making dinner for him, Harry, and Sirius while the Cullens hunted. When the Cullens left to hunt, Sirius walked over to his fireplace and floo called his cousin Andromeda Tonks who brought her husband and daughter along with her. Sitting down to a cup of tea as she too brought food over on Sirius's recommendation as their talks could take a while, she brought a metal platter of plastic covered food with her.

Sirius explained the situation as best as he could since his story was already sent to the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, exonerating him in the eyes of the people. Peter proved he was smarter than most gave him credit for as the moment he learned the jig was up, he wound up having to fight his way out of the Weasley House as the entirety of the Weasleys males minus Ronald and the seventh child Ginny, attacked him viciously. Arthur, his wife, and their sons fought bravely, but it was for naught as the Rat managed to get past the Wards and Apparated, but not before he lost an arm to a cutting curse, via an angry Molly Weasley.

Pettigrew was now a wanted man as they had not just his magical signature, but his blood, so they could trace him wherever he went. Unfortunately, he made good his escape making it hard to find him, due to being constantly on the move and in fear of his life.

Harry awoke later that night. The moment he opened his eyes, he saw he was alone in an unfamiliar room. A knock at the door in the unfamiliar surroundings caught his attention. Getting out of the comfortably large bed, he slowly opened the door to a girl with bubblegum pink hair and somewhat attractive looks as her clothes left much to ones imagination.

It's a good thing he was still a kid as he merely found himself blushing at the way she was dressed.

"Watcher', I'm Tonks." she said as she held out a free hand as there was a mound of clothes in the other.

"I-I know. You used to play with me when I was little." he replied as he grasped her hand and shook it.

"You remember that?" she asked as she tucked a stray hair behind one of her ears.

He nodded, "For some reason, my earliest memories since I was little have been coming to me since I met the man I'm guessing is my father."

"It was. We'd tell you more," she said as she pulled a set of clothes from her jacket and handed them over to him, "But you need a shower first, and then you might as well come get something to eat."

"O-Okay." he replied with a stutter as she showed him where the bathroom was and how to use the outdated shower stall. She'd have to talk to Sirius in getting it upgraded. Harry, when finished washing up and dressed in the fresh clothes as he found his other clothes gone, smelled something delicious and followed the smell.

He liked the clothes as he felt they complimented him. The tan khakis and fabric based long sleeved red flannel shirt.

"Ah, there he is. Hello Harry." Sirius said as the boy ran into his arms.

"It really is you, Pa'foo." Harry cried out in happiness. Sirius held the boy in his arms for several moments before he then released him, turned him around, and then reintroduced him to his pseudo Uncle Remus and then his cousins minutes after. Andromeda and her husband Ted took and shook Harrys' hands enthusiastically. During dinner, Sirius took over the explanations with his Godson present in how Harry's memories were coming back to him as they were as Dumbledore revealed that Rowena placed a memory charm spell on him that would break the moment should he and his biological father meet up in the future, allowing him to be able to remember him completely. She obviously didn't take into account Harry remembering James, Lily, Remus, Nymphadora, or even himself. Harry was just eating desert when The Cullens returned from their hunting. Carlisle playfully snatched Harry from the chair he sat in and twirled him around and around within the room. The room was filled with Harry's laughter as he was back in the arms of his father once more.

All throughout the night, he got to know his siblings and his stepmother. Emmet was of the playful persuasion while he melted Rosalie's normally cold heart when Emmet dared Harry to hug her. She was shocked that the boy would go for it, but then felt herself falling head over heals for him and wrapped her arms around him, and gently held him in her arms, her hands running through his messy black hair.

Esme too got to know Harry as he embraced her when Carlisle explained how she was his wife, mate, and doted on him heavily the moment he took in and accepted this tidbit of information as did Alice while his brothers Emmet and Jasper taught him how to wrestle. Normally, Jasper would have a hard time being around humans, but Remus took care of this problem moments before as he suggested to Sirius, that Kreature take some money from his vaults and have order a rather large supply of blood pops and when Sirius queried the question of giving them Blood Replenishing Potion as a substitute to his cousin, Andromeda gave it some thought and replied that the idea was sound and would need to be tested.

Edward who tried to distance himself from Harry, decided to volunteer to the testing though Andromeda said that she only needed gastric and venom samples to test. Andromeda Tonks, being an registered Potions Mistress, arranged a time for the next day for when she would be able to begin the tests with a couple of samples of the potion with a sample of a Vampires digestive system and venom with Carlisle aiding her in the testing of their affects.

Alice the next day, dragged Harry with her, Rosalie, and Tonks to shop for clothes at a high classed clothing store while his brothers went to a sports store for Harry in order to begin teaching him about sports. Esme herself went about buying books for her stepson in order to correct the teachings situation that she and Carlisle had learned of. The Dursleys forced Harry to dumb himself down in order to make their son look smarter than him, so the Cullens and extended friends and family promised to correct that mistake.

Because Carlisle now had Harry in his custody, he knew it would be a matter of time before the Volturi would want to see the recently returned boy. But one of the things he wanted to settle with was removing the scar on his sons forehead. His and his Vampiric families senses felt the darkness in the lightning bolt shaped scar when they first laid eyes on him within Dumbledores office. He intended to schedule an appointment with St. Mungo's with Sirius' aid, to have the scar removed since it was a magical scar in origin. He spoke of his and his families feelings with Sirius and his family and Remus, and discussed how to take care of it and remove it.

Andromeda scanned the boys scar and paled at her readings. She talked silently with her cousin, Carlisle, and Esme about her findings. Sirius paled at the implications of her findings and didn't like what Andromeda had found. When Carlisle asked what this meant, Sirius explained what a phylactery was, or its more appropriate term was 'Horcrux'! And yet it seemed Harry was an accidental one and that it was through Lily Potters sacrifice that was keeping it from poisoning Harry's own soul for the moment, and that her sacrifice was shielding Harry from possession by the fragment in his scar. Carlisle's eyes darkened at this and wanted to handle the problem immediately. Sirius called Amelia who got in touch with the Unspeakables within the Department of Mysteries whom arrived minutes later after she did.

Andromeda warned Carlisle to calm down and figure out the problem in a more appropriate way. He then explained his skills as a Doctor and could easily remove the scar and replace it with skin grafts, assuring the others that the procedure would be painless as Harry would be under a medically induced Coma the entire time.

When asked if they could remove it painlessly with Magic, Andromeda admitted this to be impossible. So, Andromeda contacted a friend within St. Mungo's who would be aiding Carlisle in the procedure while the Unspeakables would use the skin sample to aid and track down the other fragments once they had the accidental Phylactery or Horcrux within their possession.

Sirius had them swear an Magical Oath that the skin sample/ slash Horcrux would not be used for anything else except to track and destroy the remaining dark instruments that allowed Voldemort to survive and then would be destroyed once the Dark Lord's Phylactery's and main spirit was destroyed.

The next two weeks were extremely busy as the procedure worked as Harry was a good sport and underwent the procedure, and came out with what seemed to feel lighter as the procedure was a success. The Soul Fragment was transferred to an lump of coal with the skin sample turned to ash by an Unspeakable. The lump of coal was Emmets idea as he didn't like anybody possessing his baby brother, and that the so called Dark Lord was undeserving of being thought of anything less than a piece of dirt.

For the remaining summer, Voldemort and a good portion of his soul fragments were sought out and found, two were hidden by powerful wards and another within Gringotts. One was easy to get to as it was within Hogwarts itself. Another was located within the Black Home. Sirius learned from Kreature the truth of his brothers death and how Sirius's brother Regulus turned against The Dark Lord Voldemort.

Voldemorts main essence was tracked and found as was the Rat Animaguc Peter Pettigrew himself, found by the Unspeakables themselves. Sirius was informed by the Head of the Unspeakables Algernon Croaker of how the remaining Horcrux was within his cousin Narcissas' possession. Sirius had scheduled and had a successful private meeting with his cousins Andromeda and Narcissa Malfoy of which he threatened to disown his cousin unless she handed him one of Lucius' personal items. When he described what he sought according to what the Unspeakables were able to tell him, she summoned her House Elf Dobby whom upon her orders, secreted the item from Lucius's personal library. The item in question was a diary. Its original owner was none other than Tom M. Riddle. Edward when he came near the object as it was brought into the House, was able to read it psychically and with a pen and a piece of paper, used the term 'I am Lord Voldemort', scrambled the letters and was able to show the full name of Riddle which was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Due to how dangerous the items were and the fact that Sirius had to negotiate with the Goblins to get the one in his now disowned cousin Bellatrix's personal vault, the two important items, a cup and a tiara, the soul fragments were transferred to pieces of garbage, and then destroyed via what Sirius explained to be Fiend Fire as Harry, the Cullens, Black, the Tonks, Dumbledore, and several other important figures including the Minister when he learned the truth, watched as the Soul Fragments were finally no more. The cup and Tiara was returned to Hogwarts and placed under powerful Wards within House's Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dorm rooms, where they belonged.

Fudge was very uncomfortable when he learned the truth and since Lucius Malfoy was in possession of a very illegal item for many years, he knew and was reminded by Amelia Bones, of the consequences of being in possession of such a dark item, and signed a warrant for Malfoys arrest.

**Too tired to write anymore for this chapter, so will stop here for this 9 page chapter as Lucius's trial will take place in the next one as well as a slight epilogue of Harry's life and what he and his family did from that time as I intend to bring Harry into the official Twilight story. He may have a slight relationship with some of the girls of Hogwarts, but they will not be his main pairing. Tell me if you rather he be with Leah, Jane, or whomever where it concerns the women of Twilight so long as it is not Bella or Victoria. Remember to read and review. Going to finish up my next Hercules/ HP crossover next. Until next time. **


End file.
